Universal Baton Rouge Resort/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts
List transcripts of commercials, promos and planning videos of Universal Baton Rouge Resort. Commercials Universal Baton Rouge Resort TBA Universal Studios Louisiana TBA Universal Metazoa 2002 = A Frog's Alarm Clock = Summary This commercial shows a frog sleeping in his bed while an alarm clock rings. With the frog noticing the noise, it turns the alarm clock off by pushing the Snooze button with its tongue. But later on, he realizes that there was a grasshopper on the clock, so the frog spits the clock out. The commercial finishes with the sentence "Universal Metazoa: Coming soon!". = Not Just a Zoo Nor Theme Park, It's Universal Metazoa = Transcript Announcer: 'It's not just a zoo nor theme park, it's Universal Metazoa! The wildest, adventurous new theme park that'll make the families go wild, where you go to embark on the safari journey to encounter all kinds of animals in the wild, ride through the rampage like elephants, survive from the attack of Jaws, discover the real life Jurassic Park, get small as a bug to enter Eric Carle's World of Bugs, and step right into the friendliest and playful place of PETopia. So go wild to come visit Universal's all new Metazoa, the second new theme park in the heart of Universal Baton Rouge Resort. Be Ready! 2015 = Minions Singing ''The Lion Sleeps Tonight = '''Summary A funny and cute commercial follows a group of yellow minions from the Despicable Me franchises who are sporting African outfits and singing their version of The Tokens famous song of the same name, in their minion-alike languages. = Transcript = TBA = Aardman's Creature Comforts ''- Interviewing about Universal Metazoa #1 - All Animals = '''Summary' The commercial involves the variety of animals interviewing about Universal Metazoa theme park and thier lives in there. = Transcript = TBA = Mother Metazoa Invites You = Summary The commercial opens as Mother Metazoa spreads its wings on the top of a cliff, soaring above the attractions of the park, and to various places to call every animal to her domain, Universal Metazoa. After calling a dozen of creatures, she raises her hands to catch the Universal logo being held by pigeons. Transcript Announcer: Mother Metazoa invites you to the wildest adventure of your lifetime! Filled with critters from all around the world, wild attractions, and an exotic breeze in the air, you will have the most unforgettable experience Universal has to offer! Universal Metazoa, It's Wild Outside at the heart of Universal Baton Rouge Resort. So Be Ready! And visit us now! For more information, check our homepage! Promos Universal Baton Rouge Resort 2001 = Universal Studios Louisiana, Something new will happen in 2002 VHS promo = Announcer: '''Since 1992, we brought you Universal Studios Louisiana, where your imagination and all of your favorite movies comes to life, showcasing unforgettable rides and attractions you'll ever experience to become a star! And now, there's something new will happen in 2002, with CityWalk Baton Rouge, an entertainment, dinning and shopping district that will open in February 2002. And finally, get ready for the wildest and adventurous new theme park located next-door to Universal Studios park in Louisiana. Introducing Universal Metazoa, where it's wild outside, as you'll embark on the exotic safari voyage, like never before, which is more than a zoo, filled with the amazing species of animals that you'll ever encounter, and along with new unforgettable wildest rides and attractions that'll make you and your family go wild! Opening on March also in 2002, which all part of Universal Baton Rouge Resort, a vacation destination of entertainment, adventure and lifetime in the Southern State! (then the information text is shown which are the phone number and a website for USL) '''Universal Studios Louisiana TBA Universal Metazoa 2002 = Teaser - New Discovery, New Adventure, New Species, and New Theme Park = Announcer: '''Introducing, the new discoveries, new adventures, new species and a new theme park at Universal Baton Rouge Resort, that will be roamed soon this spring, where there's a world filled with amazing animals from every corner of our planet and many adventurous rides and attractions that wait for their discovery. It's not just any zoo or theme park, it's Universal Metazoa. A new adventurous, wildest and exotic theme park unlike any other. TBA Planning videos Radio '''Planning guide '''Announcer: '''Welcome to the destination of vacation, fun, adventure, entertainment, discovery and thrills in the heart of Louisiana. But it's not just any resort, it's Universal Baton Rouge Resort! Showcasing two theme parks, a water park, shopping, dinning and entertainment complex, five series of lodge resorts, that're perfectly fun for the entire family. In this radio, you're listening the looping planning guide station of this most amazing vacation place that're ever experience unlike any other, that's nothing like none than Universal of the Southern State. Let's start with two fun-filled theme parks, starting with Universal Studios Louisiana, where everything is beyond the show business of the making, where you can be a star, meet the stars, and ride the rides inspired by your all-time favorite motion pictures, television, music and video game productions comes to life. In there, you'll be enterting the Main Studio Center, a main lot of movie, music and TV making, where TBACategory:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished articles